


Stray

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aggression, Anger, Bad Ending, Blood, Dark, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Injury, M/M, Muzzles, Short, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: Locus drags back a stray. Felix knows what needs to be done. [Does not actually contain non-con, but warning for implications to be on the safe side.]





	

Out of the armour, Agent Washington is a scrappy thing; well muscled but wiry rather than bulky. There’s a bloody gash down the side of his head and blood has dribbled down to his chin. A split lip and spreading bruises completes the picture. Locus shoves him forward down on his knees, and with his arms bound behind him, he doesn’t have much option to fight back. They’re heavy duty cuffs too, that encase his hands completely. Taking no chances this time.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Felix says. He glances at Locus, well, at the blank bubble of his visor and takes a moment to imagine what he hopes his face looks like. Wash’s face is twisted into a mask of fury and that’s interesting. The impassive attitude is gone without the helmet. Felix rather likes having the advantage. “Good work. Control will be so pleased to hear about this.” Might stave off another bitching session from Hargrove. Ugh, if they weren’t being paid so well, Felix would want to put a bullet through his skull himself.

“I want to keep him,” Locus says. Wash glances back at him, and Felix can see him schooling the wariness out of his face. God, he even has freckles. It’s fucking ridiculous that this is the Freelancer who caused so much trouble.

Felix shrugs. “Of course. We’ll interrogate him. Find out what he knows.” Find out where Tucker and the blue bitch are hiding.

“No,” Locus says, and there’s a slight tilt to his head that Felix recognises and it makes heat pool in the pit of his stomach, “I want to keep him.” It’s a tiny difference, one that only Felix would recognise, a stress on the syllables. Felix pauses and looks down at Washington again. He’s glaring back at him defiantly, obviously taking the ‘silent under torture’ thing to heart since he’s not spitting curses.

He takes his time, considering it. What a blow it would be, right? To parade the Freelancer in front of his friends like he’s a toy or a pet, an object that is anything but human. To see their reactions to their precious Agent Washington playing bitch for him and Locus. To watch Tucker’s face when Wash stabs him. Oh, for that, Felix would give up the honour. He thinks watching it would be even better.

He smiles beneath his helmet. Wash won’t see it, but he knows that Locus will. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

He grabs Wash’s hair, yanks his head back until Wash’s neck is stretched long and painful. “You hear that, Agent Washington. You just got repurposed.”  
He should have expected the mix of blood and saliva that hits his visor, but this time it just makes him laugh. He grabs Wash’s jaw, squeezing the joints hard enough to force his mouth open. Fucking obscene. “First thing though, I think we need a muzzle."


End file.
